


Party Tattoos

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Somebody jokingly suggested they all get tattoos, but Steve took them seriously, and now they're at a tattoo parlor about to get a tattoo someone else picked out for them and they have no idea what it is. What could possibly go wrong?





	Party Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This is spawned from watching too many Buzzfeed videos about people picking out tattoos for each other and videos about tattoos in general. I love planning tattoos and had fun coming up with the teams' tattoos.

_We're not bruised, they're just party tattoos_

____

_And that colourful mess is just colourful regret ___

____

_Black lipstick will never be a sin ___

____

_We'll regret it when we're old with wrinkled up skin ___

\--Dodie, Party Tattoos

It had been roughly a month after the alien invasion of New York before the team assembled once more. It turns out that while the Chitauri were dead, they had alien eggs in their stomach that hatched and burst out of their bodies, so the team was called in once more to bust some alien butts. They managed to round them all up and kill them with no civilian casualties, and now they were all hanging out in Avengers' tower waiting for pizza while tending to their wounds.

______ _ _

"Oh man, I am gonna be so sore after this. Those things had pincers. Pincers!" groaned Clint.

______ _ _

"You still have your balls intact, stop complaining," said Natasha. She was standing in her kevlar sports bra rubbing bruise salve all over her torso.

______ _ _

"Hey Nat, turn around. It looks like you've got a tramp stamp.”

______ _ _

"Oh man, you're right!" said Tony, looking up from where he was sprawled out on the couch. "There's a bruise on your back that looks like a cupcake!"

______ _ _

"What?" Natasha turned around, looking for the bruise herself. "Wow, you weren't joking, it really looks like a cupcake."

______ _ _

"There's even the little frosting swirl!" said Clint

______ _ _

"And it looks kinda pink." supplied Steve, who was wrapping his hands on the opposite couch.

______ _ _

"I don't even have a single bruise," boasted Thor. Everyone booed him.

______ _ _

"C'mon, you're basically a god, show some pity for us mortals," said Tony.

______ _ _

"Is there anything that can bruise you?" asked Steve.

______ _ _

"Nothing that you lot would be able to do." Thor smiled

______ _ _

"I bet the other guy could leave quite a bruise," said Bruce. Thor froze and Bruce tapped his water bottle and smirked at him. He leaned back on the counter and took a sip.

______ _ _

"That does not count, the Hulk is not mortal, of course he could bruise me," said Thor.

______ _ _

"I thought we left behind the dick measuring contest with the first round of aliens," Natasha sighed.

______ _ _

"For the record I don't get bruises," said Tony. Steve turned to look at him incredulously. Tony  
grinned and held up a finger. "I get party tattoos."

______ _ _

"Party tattoos," repeated Steve.

______ _ _

"Yeah, the fight was a party, party tattoos?"

______ _ _

"I still don't see how that was a party." said Natasha. She wiped the last of the cream on herself then plopped down on the couch next to Clint and laid her head on his thigh. "I bet a real tattoo would hurt less."

______ _ _

"I've heard a tattoo feels like a fork being scraped across your skin a bunch of times," said Clint.

______ _ _

"That doesn't seem too bad," everyone said in unison. 

______ _ _

"Jinx! You all owe me sodas," said Tony.

______ _ _

"You owe us all tattoos," Clint fired back.

______ _ _

"I'm buying you pizza, get a tat of that?"

______ _ _

"Natasha wants a cupcake tramp stamp." Clint grinned down at Natasha and she chuckled.

______ _ _

"I honestly would be okay with that. Could come in handy for some missions.” 

______ _ _

"You guys are gross," Tony complained.

______ _ _

"Let them live, Tony," said Steve.

______ _ _

"I'm happy for them, but I'm like the Grinch who stole Christmas, seeing happiness makes my  
heart shrink three sizes."

______ _ _

"Who's the Grinch?" Steve asked the same time as Bruce said "I don't think that's how the story went."

______ _ _

"I was not aware humans could steal holidays," said Thor.

______ _ _

"Oh they can't, 'cause you can't take away people's emotional connection and bond over something happy. We can watch the movie when the pizza gets here," said Tony.

______ _ _

"I'm more like the Grinch than you," said Bruce glumly. "Green. Social outcast."

______ _ _

"You lived in a cave at one point," offers Natasha.

______ _ _

"That's right, I did."

______ _ _

"Oh my god, guys, we need to group hug Bruce. He must be loved and appreciated to make up for the shit people have done to him."

______ _ _

Steve stood up first and opened his arms to Bruce. "I'm fine, guys, it's fine,” said Bruce, holding up his hands. Thor stepped up and gently clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder, squeezing the muscle.

______ _ _

"The way you have been treated is abhorrent. None such as you should suffer at the hands of cruelty and fear. As long as we shall be on this team, I swear to you that you will be loved and appreciated." 

______ _ _

"Likewise. You're a great guy, Bruce." Steve settled his hand on Bruce's other shoulder. Tony groaned from the effort of trying to get up and Steve walked over to him, slipped an arm underneath him, and easily hoisted him up before setting him down and wrapping his arm around Tony's waist. Tony was speechless and red as Steve helped him walk over to Bruce. Clint snickered. Natasha elbowed him in the stomach. Tony pointedly ignored that in favor of savoring how simultaneously firm and soft Steve’s body was. Thor welcomed them into the Bruce group hug and Natasha heaved herself up, wincing, and walked over, tugging a grumbling Clint along with her. Steve smiled fondly at each if the members of his team, happy they were close enough that they were comfortable doing this, enjoying it even. Bruce chuckled when Thor rubbed his beard across Bruce's cheek and Natasha squeezed Clint's side in an attempt to tickle him.

______ _ _

“Please no, I already have enough Party tattoos, let's not add another one,” Clint said.

______ _ _

“Aw, but it gives you something to remember the moment by!” teased Tony. 

______ _ _

“Oh yeah, why don’t I give you a party tattoo??” Clint jabbed his finger into Tony’s side, but Tony dodged and Clints finger collided with Steve's abdomen.

______ _ _

“Now look, you hurt Steve!” Steve shook his head affectionately.

______ _ _

“Steve heals so fast I doubt even a real tattoo would stick”

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

“Why don’t we try it out? And lets give you a tattoo too for good measure.”

______ _ _

“Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Steve. Everyone gasped at him.

______ _ _

“It would be a team bonding experience! We should pair up and choose each other's tattoos!”

______ _ _

“That sounds like a terrible idea, I don't trust any if you to give me a discreet enough tattoo" said Natasha.

______ _ _

“What, not even me?” said Clint. Natasha thought a second before conceding.

______ _ _

“Natasha and Clint would be paired up, then Thor and Bruce, then me and Tony. Sound good to everyone?”

______ _ _

“Wait, Cap, you trust ME to give you a tattoo?”

______ _ _

“I trust you to give me something I'll like, and besides, it's for science isn't it? Dontcha wanna  
see if it’ll stick?”

______ _ _

“I’m curious to see if it’ll show up on the other guy,” added Banner.

______ _ _

“Fuck you're right, we gotta do this in the name of science.”

______ _ _

“And team bonding,” Steve added.

______ _ _

“And team bonding.” 

______ _ _

“Alright! Let’s reconvene in a week when we’ve all healed enough, then get tattoos!” Steve squeezed the shoulders of the people on either side of him.

______ _ _

“Alright hands in, Steve’s gonna yell avengers and we’ll say assemble, ready?”

______ _ _

“Avengers!”

______ _ _

“Assemble!” they bellowed, and raised their hands up. Thor kept his hand aloft and high fived everyone.

______ _ _

“I love your mortal rituals.” He grinned. At that moment the doorbell rang and he broke for the  
door, ushering the starstruck pizza girl in the room and unloading the boxes out of her hands.

______ _ _

“Thank you, noble pizza woman. It's good to see more women breaking into the industry, it's about time.” he gave her the thumbs up and Tony handed her a wad of cash with a wink.

______ _ _

“Thanks,” he held the door for her to exit, and turned to face the team. "Alright, let's get this party started!”

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize this until I was half done writing this fic that the actual actors have matching avengers tattoos! They are a combination of all of their symbols in a stylized A  
> Come say hi on mynameismeowmeow.tumblr.com I love making new friends  
> Shout out to my beta gunngearsnbows on tumblr


End file.
